


son of evil

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Jealous Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Song: Aku no Meshitsukai | The Servant of Evil, Song: Aku no Musume | Message of Regret, Song: Aku no Musume | The Daughter of Evil, Song: Shiro no Musume | Daughter of White, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Roman is a ruler, a terrible ruler, and everything comes crashing down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	son of evil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the songs : Daughter of Evil - JudyPhonic, Servant of Evil - Will Stetson, Regret Message - Froggie and Daughter of White/Bystander - Enn (of course all preformed by Rin and Len Kagamine, and Yowane Haku originally.)
> 
> WARNING: Temporary! Unsympathetic! Roman.

Virgil was walking up the stairs, bucket in hand, pockets full of cleaning supplies. He had been given orders by King Thomas, of the Rainbow Kingdom, to clean his adopted sons room. Not that he minded, he'd been working for King Thomas for months.

He knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds for a response, but when he got nothing he walked in. The room was a mess, but how could it be clean when it had a seven-year-old and a five-year-old occupying it.

Virgil started at the scattered toys that were thrown about carelessly, practically begging to be broken or lost. He knew their favourite toys and stuffed animals, and their least favourite. He thought it would be a silent job, how wrong was he? The moment he began putting toys in the large, oak toy box, the door swung open, slamming into the wall harshly. Two boys came in, battling with fake foam swords.

"On guard!" The older boy yelled, as the younger slashed wildly, making the older back up.

At first Virgil chose to ignore the two, getting on with his job, but the older boy bumped into Virgil, making Virgil jump.

The boy spun round, "oh! Sorry Mr. Virgil!"

Virgil smiled and got up, bowing to the two now his presence was known, "how many times must I tell you sir, you don't have to call me Mr. Virgil."

"Well you don't have to call me or Emile sir, Virgil!" Remy said, pointing to the tall cleaner in the purple shirt, with patches of dark purple sewn on - King Thomas had offered some new clothes, but Virgil had politely refused, saying it's clothing his friends made.

Virgil laughed slightly, "I guess not, but it's manners."

Emile sighed bored, discarding the sword upon the floor, which Virgil picked up immediately, "I'm bored Virgil!"

"Bored?" Virgil laughed, "how can you be bored with so many toys?"

Remy waved his hand, "like that. They're all toys we've played with before!"

"And Daddy's busy in a meeting." Emile whined sadly, missing his father.

Virgil frowned as he finished putting the toys away and moved onto the windows which had greasy and dirty hand prints on them.

There was a creaking from his right, Remy had just sat down and looked to Virgil, "hey, Virgil?"

"Yes?" Virgil asked, getting out his rag and water.

"Can you tell us a story?" Remy asked.

Virgil paused slightly, "a story?"

"Yeah! Tell us a story!" Emile smiled, watching as Virgil dipped the rag into the soapy water.

Virgil thought, "well... what would you like to hear?"

"Romance!" "Tragedy!"

Emile and Remy looked at each, confused as to why the other wanted the choice they had picked. Virgil eyes widened, he had the perfect story.

"Have you ever heard about the Son of Evil?"

____________________________

_"Ahahaha! Now, kneel before me, peasants!"_ Laughed the Prince.

_"Once upon a time in a land so far away_ _Was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face_ _Ruling with an iron fist and standing centre stage_ _Was a noble young prince only seventeen years of age"_

Roman Royals ruled the Kingdom of Red, far away from from civilisation of the normal cities. Roman was a cruel ruler, he needed and craved the attention, he was only seventeen, going in eighteen yet believed he was a god.

_"There wasn't anything the young prince couldn't have_ _With a boy just like him serving as his right hand man_ _Stable full of horses and his favourite, Josephine_ _He could buy the world no matter what the price may be"_

Roman had everything, if asked for it, he would receive. Remus, his brother didn't get the same treatment, instead he served Roman. But, despite that the two were like any other twins, they got along wonderfully, laughing the days away.

The two would spend hours upon hours outside in the stables, petting horses, though Roman always preferred the horse Josephine, named after his mother. It really was no secret he could by the world and money wasn't an issue.

_"If there wasn't money for the tyrant left to spend_ _He'd take it from his loyal subjects to no end_ _Anyone opposing him was punished for their crime"_

Roman stole money from his workers and the town, on multiple occasions he had them killed if they refused him. Remus would do the killing. Roman would watch them get dragged away and Remus would smile, bow and follow ready to kill them.

_"All those who defy me are to die!"_ Roman yelled angrily, glaring at the man who had dared go against him, clicking his fingers.

The man was dragged off crying in fear and Remus followed them, with a bow, "see you soon, Roman."

_"Now, kneel before me, peasants!"_

_"Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps_ _Drowning in colours til it's all you can see_ _Pitiful as ever, they were growing by his side_ _Just to pave the road ahead for his, their destiny to die"_

Flowers of red surrounded Roman constantly, petals of red fell and surrounded him. His love of red roses was unhealthy almost.

Maybe it should have been an indicator?

_"Don't forget this young prince was like any other boy_ _Falling for a prince in dark who lived across the world_ _But it came to pass he was in love with someone else_ _A male all in light blue who ruled a kingdom full of wealth"_

Roman, despite being a Prince, was like any other teenage boy, falling in love. He fell in love with Prince Logan, from the kingdom of knowledge. But, Prince Logan was in love with Prince Patton who ruled over the kingdom of wealth. Remus watched as Roman glared at Prince Patton, making Remus frown slightly, looking to Prince Patton.

_"Envy enveloping, he started seeing blue_ _Summoning his minister, as not to make a scene_ _Speaking very low, he gave a terrible command"_

Roman gestured to his minister and glared, saying lowly, _"Go seek out the kingdom light blue, destroy all of their land."_

The minister nodded and walked out, while Roman turned to Remus, "Remus, deal with the Prince."

Remus nodded, walking out his heart breaking slightly.

_"Quickly burning houses right before their very eyes_ _No more crying out, they murdered everyone on sight_ _News of how the innocent were dying in the streets_ _Never swayed the young prince in the least"_

The guards in red swarmed the light blue kingdom, setting their small houses and buildings on fire. They killed the townsfolk, men and women, children too. Prince Patton was found dead by the well, bleeding out from his chest.

_"Oh my, it's tea time!"_ Roman smiled at Remus, as news got back the kingdom was dead. And Remus smiled back, chuckling slightly, taking a brioche from the plate.

_"Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps_ _Drowning in colours that'll drive you crazy_ _Beautiful as ever and still growing every day_ _And yet far too many thorns keeping them all too far away"_

Roman would stare at his red roses for hours on end, wishing to pick them up, but couldn't due to the thorns. He'd walk down his gardens with Remus, guards surrounding them, weapons in hand to make sure they stayed safe.

_"To overthrow the evil young prince high above_ _Taking to the streets at last, they all had had enough_ _Leading from the front of such a violent mob, in yellow_ _Was a noble man in armour, coming for his head"_

Prince Janus was at the funeral for Prince Patton, and he and his kingdom had enough of Prince Roman. He has gotten in contact with Prince Logan, who readily agreed. Janus formed a mob, with Logan's help and men from Romans kingdom who were simple townsfolk, as joined the mob, ready to take down Prince Roman.

_"Angry from the many years of suffering in vain_ _Swallowing the kingdom's people in a wild rage_ _Soldiers all too tired from a long and violent war_ _Didn't have the energy to even hold a sword"_

The war was violent and bloody, filled with rage and anger due to the suffering that came upon the town and kingdoms, Logan most angry, looking for revenge.

All too tired to even hold swords as they made it to the large, red palace.

_"Finally they made it to the palace at the end_ _Servants didn't wait around and very quickly fled_ _Even such a young prince so adorable as he_ _Captured by the people he should lead"_

The servants that worked for Prince Roman didn't wait or hang around, they ran in fear and terror, hiding away in support of the mob. They ran upstairs to Romans chamber, were he looked to be in the middle of staggering, his hair was combed weirdly and he seemed to look slightly different then usual.

But, that didn't matter. What mattered is there he was. They pointed their swords at him and backed him into a corner.

_"How dare you, barbarians!"_ Shouted the cornered man.

_"Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps_ _Drowning in colours growing sad and weeping_ _Living in a paradise created by his mind_ _Aah, everything will crumble in this fleeting dream of lies"_

The man was taken away, locked in a cell, the flowers around the castle loosing colour and dying. The fantasy Roman had thought up was crumbling, destroyed, making the prisoner smile sadly. He was to die.

_"Once upon a time in a land so far away_ _Was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face_ _Ruling with an iron fist and standing centre stage_ _Was a noble young prince only seventeen years of age"_

Roman cried, everything he had was gone. He only needed one thing now though, and that was taken away from him. He pulled the rag of fabric closer to him.

_"Knowing his beheading is at three this very eve_ _Listen to the sound because the bell will toll for thee_ _Once a wealthy young prince, now a prisoner to die_ _What could he be thinking in his jail cell tonight?"_

The prisoner smiled a sad smile, catching one of the fallen petals, head held high in pride, he regretted nothing of the path he had chosen. He was born for this day.

_"Walking to the gallows, hear the chiming of the end_ _'Tis a better place they go than ever known ahead_ _Never laying eyes upon the people in the crowd_ _Whispering aloud their final sound"_

He was lead down the gallows, looking down, never looking directly at the crowd. His head was forced into the guillotine, when he finally looked up. The man teared up, their stood his twin, who watched with a sad smile, cloak pulled around him.

_"Oh my, it's tea time."_ The guillotine fell.

_"Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps_ _Drowning in colours til it's all you can see_ _History remembers, singing to this very day_ _How a red prince of such evil lived in such a wicked way"_

____________________________

The kids gasped as Virgil finished telling the tale of Prince Roman, the Son of Evil.

"That was amazing!" Remy gushed, eyes wide in amazement.

"But wait," Emile pouted, "what happened to Remus?" Remy was mind blown at his brother.

Virgil smirked, now onto straighten the children's curtains.

"Yeah! What happened to Remus?!" Remy asked, eyes widen remembering the evil princes twin.

Virgil laughed, as he now quickly moved onto their toy chest, "well that's where it gets hard... Have you ever heard of The Servant of Evil?"

_____________________________

_"Oh my god sir, my king, I will serve until I die_ _Fate had given us life, now the twins are damned with spite_ _Even so I will guard you and block out all the pain_ _I will dirty my hands so your smile remains,"_ Remus promised and bowed in front of Roman, kissing the back of his hand, much to Romans displeasure.

"

Honestly Remus knock it off."

"What?!" Remus laughed.

_"From the day we came the world had charted out our lives_ _Holy bells had graced our birth with such ebullient chime_ _By the powers greater than our tiny hands could fight_ _You were torn away from my side and had started your own life_ _Even if the world were to send you their vice_ _If they damn your name as they gather and cry_ _I will never stray and will stay by your side_ _So just smile on it will be alright"_

Remus and Roman were born and by the time they were five, they were close together, laughing and getting into mischief. But, the day came we're they were torn apart by their parents, much to the twins distaste, Remus being taken away and Roman staying, learning how to be a prince. Remus learned how to be a servant, to be his personal advisor to Roman.

Remus came back at the age of fourteen and bowed to Roman, smiling, while Roman teared up and threw himself into Remus' arms. The two fell down, smiling and hugging.

_"Oh my good sir, my king, I will serve until I die_ _Fate had given us life, now the twins are damned with spite_ _Even so I will guard you and block out all the pain_ _I will dirty my hands so your smile remains"_

Remus and Roman grew up now seventeen, the two got along well and would laugh with each other, shoving each other playfully, but Remus would still respect Roman as a prince, seeing him as a king, even though Roman hated it.

_"Wandering the streets of town a bachelor caught my eye_ _In the country of the light blue he turned with beautiful light_ _With a voice as gentle as the seraph's lullaby_ _I could feel in my heart it was love at first sight"_

Remus had been wondering the streets of the kingdom, when a man caught his eyes, a man in light blue.

He turned around and greeted him, his voice gentle and welcoming, and Remus found himself falling in love with the man, not seeing the man with dark blue clothing at first.

_"But his beauty strays from the will of my lord_ _He had deemed it so that the man be no more_ _I will heed my call for that's what I live for_ _But my king tell me why these tears burn at my core"_

Remus was given the command to kill Prince Patton, because he loved Prince Logan.

Remus greeted the boy in blue happily and the two hugged in greeting by the blue well. Tearing up, his stabbed him in the chest roughly.

Patton teared up and hugged him, a sad and painful smile on his lips, falling unconscious. Remus cried and ran, his heart broken in despair, not bothering to wait and watch the kingdom and it's people burn.

Logan arrived soon after, seeing Patton dead by the well. His eyes widened and fell to his knees, pulling his lover close to his chest.

_"Oh my good sir, my king, I will serve until I die_ _Fate had given us life, now the twins are damned with spite"_

_"Today's snack is brioche."_ Roman smiled, gesturing to the snack and Remus smiled.

_"I had laughed by your side_ _And you smiled so bright, just keep smiling my light"_

Remus laughed and Roman smiled, shoving his shoulder gently.

Remus never did get over killing Patton, but Roman did try to comfort him, despite not knowing the problem, as news spread about the mob forming.

_"Soon now this kingdom will be torn across the wind_ _Strangled by the people who were crushed within its grip"_

Remus watched as the mob of yellow, red and dark blue formed outside of the castle. He rushed off to find Roman, who was watching through a window.

_"If the masses call this retribution for your sins_ _I will challenge that God, who would ask for my twin."_

He pulled Roman to him and hugged him, and Roman hugged back, scared.

Remus smiled sadly and began talking. _"Come and quickly change your clothing and go in my place,_ _I will stay behind and wait while you make your escape._ _It will be okay I was born to live this day._ _Not a single soul will know that you got away."_

Romans teared up more as Remus pushed him away, giving him a cloak. Roman now noticing his twins moustache being shaven off and eye shadow gone, the gray streak cut out and style to hide the missing hair and Romans prince suit on, though he was fumbling with the red sash.

Remus pushed Roman away and fixed his hair and walked off, with Roman trying to follow, but Remus locked the door so he couldn't.

Roman, left with no choice, ran.

_"And now I am the king and you're living on the run_ _Heaven pity the twins who were hated and were shunned_ _If they say you're the devil a demon in the flesh_ _By my blood I'm the same and will bear the fate you left"_

Remus was corned midway fixing his brothers sash and turned to face the weapons.

"You're the devil! A demon in the flesh!" Prince Janus yelled, sword pointed and Remus glared.

"How dare you barbarians!"

Remus was taken away, locked in a cell, the flowers around the castle loosing colour and dying. The fantasy Roman had thought up was crumbling, destroyed, making the prisoner smile sadly. He was to die.

_"So long and faraway there was a kingdom grand_ _Lawless and despised by all those upon its land_ "

Remus smiled a sad smile, catching one of the fallen petals, head held high in pride, he regretted nothing of the path he had chosen. He was born for this day.

_"Sitting atop it all and smiling with grace_ _Was the brother that I loved and who now I take the place_ _Even if the world were to send you their vice_ _If they damn your name as they gather and cry_ _I will never stray and will stay by your side_ _So just smile somewhere in a better life"_

Remus was lead down the gallows, looking down, never looking directly at the crowd. His head was forced into the guillotine, when he finally looked up.

The man teared up, their stood his twin Roman, who watched with a sad smile, cloak pulled around him.

"Oh my, it's tea time." The guillotine fell. The last thing seen was Roman, who began crying immediately after.

_"Oh my good sir, my king, I will serve until I die_ _Fate had given us life, now the twins are damned with spite_ _If someday we're reborn and are pardoned all of our crimes_ _Let us walk hand in hand to a world filled with light"_

______________________________

The boys gasped at the tale of the Servant of Evil, as Virgil finished the story and had now moved onto the skirting boards.

"So Remus took his place?!" Emile gasped in shock.

"Prince Romans still alive! Awesome!" Remy giggled, making Virgil laugh.

Emile tilted his head, "what happened to Roman then? Do you know, Virgil?!"

"Maybe." Virgil teased, dunking his rag back into the tub, he possibly knew.

"Can you tell us?!" Remy asked.

Virgil grinned and nodded, "have you heard of the Regret Message?" The boys shook their heads, eyes wide, and Virgil continiued, "so I've heard, he lives by the shore somewhere far away..."

________________________________

_"On a small little shore where the giant big waves roar_ _I walked there alone, my feet cold and sore_ _There's a secret I know from a long long time ago_ _About this sea of woe"_

Roman walked to a shore, with giant waves, the same cloak from the day of his brothers death wrapped around him. His feet were cold and sore.

_"Write your wish on paper and fold it in half In a little bottle it goes_ _Give it to the sea and someday you will see Your dreams will bloom like a rose"_

He held a bottle in hand, with a piece of paper in it. He walked into the sea up to knee length and threw the bottle into the sea.

_"Float away with the sea glass bottle full of dreams_ _In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam_ _Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away"_

Roman watched as the bottle floated away, into the horizon, and left sadly, tears rolling down his face.

He spent his days sat beneath a tree, red and purple petals surrounding him as his new friend he lived with kept him company. Many nights, he wouldn't sleep until late and would dream all all the times spent with Remus, tears rolling downing his face in his sleep.

_"You were always there for me no matter how absurd my pleas_ _You've given me your all, but I didn't see_ _I was spoilt I was never glad, never happy with what I had_ _I wonder if you've ever gotten mad?"_ Roman asked as he stared out the window sadly, on another sleepless night.

_"Now I am alone with no one else to hold Far away from the world I once knew_ _You're not here with me so I'll leave it to the sea to tell you how much I miss you"_

Roman cried, everything he had was gone. He only needed one thing now though, and that was taken away from him. He ran off and pulled the rag of fabric closer to him, running past the man he shared a house with and out into the night, going to the shore.

_"Float away with the sea Tears full of regret_ _Looking down I only see my own silhouette_ _Why do we only realise our sins when everything has come to an end?"_

Roman cried more, he never should have made Remus kill Patton, he should have changed his ways sooner. They could have lived then. This was all his fault.

_"Float away with the sea Glass bottle full of dreams_ _In the dark of the night, bring a faint white gleam_ _Towards the brink of the sky, along with the waves, silently fading away"_

Roman fell to his knees, rubbing his teary eyes. Not noticing a figure behind him, coming closer with a knife.

Suddenly there was a bright light, arms wrapped around Roman, by a boy who looked the same as him, moustache and make up, and all.

_"Float away with the sea Tears full of regret_ _Looking down I only see my own silhouette"_

But that couldn't just be his silhouette, that looked like Remus...

_"Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again_ _Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends."_ The twins said together, crying silently.

Remus vanished and Roman turned, arms out as if to stop Remus from going only to see his new friend there, eyes wide and a knife in hand.

_______________________________

"Woah!" The boys said together as Virgil put everything away, they both found themselves shocked at the tale.

"I know." Virgil chuckled, as he picked up his cleaning supplies.

Remy smiled, "does anything else happen?"

Virgil thought, "no... not that I can think of." He said, scratching his head.

Emile pouted, "aw, that sucks."

Virgil laughed, a smile on his lips, "yeah, guess it does."

"Come on, one more?" Remy begged, "please think!"

Virgil thought, "well, there is... _Virgilius_..." He fibbed, "the tale pf The Bystander?" Their faces lit up, and so he said, "well, Virgilius was left out a lot..."

________________________________

" **O, how I wish that I weren't alive" I had been saying that since I was five** **Tedious days and years went by All I ever did was whimper and whine** **People in my village were all so fair With eyes like diamonds and beautiful blue clothes T** **hey whispered and chattered and looked at me with spite For my clothes was tinted with a ghastly purple.**

Virgil (or Virgilius in the tale) lived in the kingdom of light blue for many years yet everyone hated him for he had purple and black clothing and purple hair.

**Secretly hidden deep inside the woods An old oak tree a thousand years withstood** **There I was standing with tears in my eyes Praying to God with languishing sighs** **Wretched a life is when lived alone With nobody's company but your own** **I dare not ask for much from where I stand Just for a person who could hold my hand**

Virgil spent many days hiding, deep inside the woods, by an old oak tree. He'd cry and pray, with heavy, mournful sighs. He lived alone and didn't asking for much but just for someone to hold his hand, maybe for a while.

**I found him next to the ancient tree his fragile body, limp and weak** **With no one around I had to try my best Carefully nursed him back to consciousness** **Gradually, naturally, our lives entwined I learnt to leave my lonely days behind** **He became everything that I had got Despite being everything that I was not**

Prince Patton had ran away from his duties for a while in light blue rags and had stopped by the old ancient oak tree, tired and weak.

Virgil had found him, he had no idea who Patton was and so helped him, nursed his back to health best he could. The two became good friends, with Patton now living a second life as a peasant boy with the boy in purple.

Patton became Virgil's whole world and he would never change that.

**Gleaming like sapphires in the sun His hair was more enchanting than anyone's** **His face was fair, and his voice was bright Captivating anyone at first sight** **Why would he show love and sympathy To one whom was so unworthy as me?** **Could it be pity I saw in his eyes? Were the oaths of friendship only white lies?**

Virgil found Patton handsome, a small crush growing as the two hung out. Patton's hair shone and his face was beautiful, and voice was soothing. Why would he show love to someone like Virgil? Someone so unworthy due to the colour of clothing and hair.

Virgil always swore he saw pity in Patton's eyes and worried the friendship was built on lies. Virgil spoke of his worried to Patton.

**He took me into his arms as I trembled with fear His soothing words flowed into my ears**

**"Never had I met another as beautiful as you are."** Patton said softly

**Hearing that, I broke down in tears**

Virgil cried happily.

**They can laugh and mock my ways Hurt me with enmity and hate** **They can shame me, slander me into disgrace** **I won't fear, I won't cry, I have you by my side** **You who gave me all the worth I need inside**

Virgil didn't care what anyone did to him, they could do as they pleased, he could deal with it, now that he had Patton, he believed in himself.

**We fled from the village into town Found some work and settled down** **Things there were different in every way But with him I was happier each passing day** **Gradually, naturally, we started a new life Working for a rich merchant's wife** **Even with these hardships we pulled through The bond between us it only grew**

They left the village and into town, they found work and the two began living together. Patton got Virgil a job, working for a rich merchant's wife. This is when Patton came clean to Virgil, about being the prince, but assured that it changed nothing.

Virgil noticed the changes, but they still became closer and were incredible good friends still.

**One day in the mansion we met a man With colbalt clothing and thus began** **This sickening story of jealousy and rage When he met Pat everything started to change** **He was king of the lands across the sea He fell for Pat and so did he** **Rejected the love of the neighbouring Prince Lighting the fuse of destiny**

Virgil was invited to the mansion - ha more like palace. He spent time with Patton when in walked a man in dark blue clothing.

Prince Logan, the kingdom of knowledge. He fell fast for Patton and Patton for Logan, making Virgil's stomach twist in jealousy and rage. Logan kept coming back, much to Virgil's dismay and had recently rejected the love of Prince Roman, unknowingly lighting the fuse of destiny.

**The land was devoured by the roaring flames of war Mercilessly, the prince he swore** **"See to it that all the men with light blue clothes are dead They shall thrive in these lands no more"**

Roman had ordered the kingdom of light blue destroyed, and all of their land, and Virgil watched on in despair.

**Everyone I loved and cared Not a single one was spared** **Except me because of my bright purple hair** **Why can't I die in Pats place? Why do good lives go to waste?** **Does this all boil down to unchangeable fate?**

Everyone Virgil cared for was dead, except for him due to his clothes of black and purple. Virgil wished he could have taken Patton's place, and couldn't help but wonder if it was unchangeable fate.

**"O how I wish that I weren't alive" I had been saying that since I was five** **Tedious days and years went by All I ever did was whimper and whine** **Aimless and lost, I started serving my Lord Working in a church next to a port** **The breeze brings in rumours of the death of the Prince Executed at the guillotine**

Virgil began working in a church, clearing his head temporarily and getting a clear head while partly hiding from Prince Roman, now in the kingdom of rainbow, only changing when he heard of King Romans death. He went to work for King Thomas as a servant, cleaning the house.

Prince Roman had been executed at the guillotine.

**I found him right by the choppy sea his fragile body, limp and weak** **With no one around I had to try my best Carefully nursed him back to consciousness** **Gradually, naturally, our lives entwined I learnt to leave my lonely days behind** **He became everything that I had got Despite being everything that I was not**

Virgil found a man, in a cloak and dirt red clothing by his house at the sea, his body, limp and weak. He nursed him back to health and they soon became friends. The man became everything to Virgil and the man, while more reluctant and not so quick, slowly warmed up to Virgil, but was still distant from him.

**In the confessional at night I overheard** **Him admitting his painful crimes, each and every word** **Ah, a flood of emotions ran through my skin** **So that was the story of... the real bad sir of sin**

Virgil was lying in bed one night, when he heard the man talking to the sky, then he heard his confession. The crimes he had done and more... Prince Roman... He'd been caring for Prince Roman... He's the reason Patton was dead...

He heard Roman run out.

**On the small little shore where the giant big waves roar** **He walked there alone, his feet cold and sore** **I followed and walked up from behind him** **Pulling out a knife I took with me to kill him** **Raising it up to finally have my revenge** **It's for you my friend...**

Virgil followed Roman, the small shore with big waves roared, Roman walked there alone, feet cold and sore.

Virgil went up behind him and knife raised.

________________________________

"What did Virgilius do?" Remy asked, gripping his foam sword.

Virgil shrugged, "haven't a clue, personally, I think Virgilius killed him."

Emile yawned, "aw, well, thank you for the story Virgil."

"You're very welcome sirs..." Virgil smiled, seeing the sky now dark.

King Thomas walked in and smiled, "heard you telling stories, I'll pay extract-"

"No need, my King. Just doing my job." Virgil smiled, and went on his way, waving goodbye to the boys.

Virgil went home that night, tired and sore, back to his house by the shore. He looked to the sky and smiled sadly. The tale of Prince Roman, his twin Remus and Prince Patton and Prince Logan had brought back many memories.

**"There's an apology I'd like to make To you whom is safe in God's embrace** **In the end I made a different call I did not avenge your death after all** **He must feel what I felt a long time ago Full of loneliness, full of woe** **Wretched a life is when lived alone With nobody's company but your own."** Virgil apologised to the sky, thinking of how he hadn't kill Roman that night.

He had made Roman leave and Roman respected his wishes and left. It was all too painful for either of them, especially when Roman realised who he was. Both hurt more when they split, the two forming some form of bond, one more then friends.

**The man who couldn't do anything before this** **Learnt how to cook and bake his favourite desserts** **He made brioche for us today at tea** **I have to say he's done it perfectly**

Virgil walked home in silence now, remembering how Roman sent him brioche for tea today. The man had gone and sent it to the castle, he could have been caught. He sighed thinking of Roman, how he had kicked Roman out.

Roman was still apologising to him even months later after the confession.

**What was that image that flashed in front of me** **That fateful night when we were by the sea?** **Who was that young man who threw himself between us**

Virgil remembered that fateful night he nearly killed Roman, but hadn't. He saw a man that night, throw himself in between him and Roman. The man vanished and Roman turned, arms out as if to stop them from going only to see Virgil there, eyes wide and a knife in hand.

Virgil made it home, to see a familiar man standing by the shore. He walked up behind him and coughed.

The man turned and smiled, running up to Virgil, who knelt and took his hand kissing the back of it.

"My love, and Prince, Roman..."

"Honestly Virgil, I'm not a prince anymore!" Roman scoffed, a small smile on his face.

And why hadn't Virgil told anyone Prince Roman was alive? Well it was... **As if protecting someone precious?**


End file.
